Un divertissement mortel
by Miharu Sutcliff
Summary: Maintenant que Ciel est un démon, Sebastian est contraint de rester à ses côtes pour l'éternité. Malgré le fait que cela ne le dérange pas, il manque quelque chose au démon majordome. Un certain shinigami rouge par exemple...


**Un divertissement mortel **

_Ni hao, chers lecteurs ! Après plusieurs semaines, je vous présente enfin ma première fic sur ! Il s'agit d'un Sebastian/Grell, qui est mon pairing préféré dans Kuro ( ou plutôt ex aequo avec le Grelliam ^-^ ) Enfin, ah oui, je précise qu'il s'agit d'un Yaoï – bon rien de très choquant non plus – en l'occurence de mon tout premier Yaoï ! Alors, soyez indulgents, je débute en la matière ù_ù ..sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellent lecture x3 ! _

Une douce brise soufflait parmi les feuilles d'une forêt à l'apparence sereine. Tout paraissait calme en cette nuit d'été et aucun bruit ne venait troubler la verdure environnante. Pas même un hululement de chouette, un sifflement de serpent ou un ruggisement d'ours. Rien que le son du vent qui jouait avec le feuillage des arbres. C'est dans ce paysage pour le moins paisible que le démon Sebastian Michaelis était venu se ressourcer. Depuis déjà quelques mois, il était devenu le majordome éternel du jeune et désormais immortel Ciel Phantomhive, restant à son service pour toujours. Cela n'était pas pour le déplaire, après tout, Sebastian savait pertinemment qu'en dévorant un jour l'âme de Ciel, il aurait été contrait de mettre fin à la vie du jeune comte et malheureusement pour lui, le démon avait eu le temps de s'attacher à ce gamin. Le garder à ses côtés, s'occuper de lui et lui enseigner l'art d'être un démon digne de ce nom, voilà ce à quoi s'adonnait le diable de majordome à longueur de journée, tout en se nourrissant de vulgaires âmes qu'il trouvait sur son chemin. Cette nouvelle vie convenait très bien à Sebastian mais parfois, le démon avait malgré tout le besoin d'action, d'excitation et il faut avouer que quelque chose lui manquait terriblement bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer à lui même. Une présence, quelqu'un qui viendrait l'admirer, lui faire des compliments et le désirer car on ne peut pas dire que Ciel soit très démonstratif côté sentiments.

- Um...marcher un peu me fera le plus grand bien...déclara t-il comme s'il voulait se changer les idées.

C'est en essayant d'ôter ces pensées absurdes de son esprit que Sebastian continua d'avancer dans le bois, son aura noire et tourmentée se reflétant sur les troncs d'arbres alentours. Il soupira et releva les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir ici. Enfin plutôt quelqu'un...

Une silhouette familière nuancée de rouge allongée dans le tapis d'herbe. Il s'agissait bien sûr de Grell Sutcliff, le dieu de la mort qui avait harcelé Sebastian pendant tellement de mois. Le démon hésita à faire demi-tour mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, quelque chose le retenait, l'obligeant à observer le shinigami endormi. Ses jambes longues et fines restaient immobiles tandis que sa chemise blanche se soulevait dans de petites respirations régulières. Son ruban rayé était défait et sa masse de cheveux rouges reposait tranquillement dans son dos, ses quelques épis sur le haut de sa tête se balançant avec le vent. A en juger par la paleur de sa peau, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort mais sur son visage, un petit sourire restait perpétuellement gravé.

- Il a l'air si serein et si détendu...comment fait-il pour paraître toujours aussi enjoué même quand il dort ? Cela ne peut pas être possible...,se dit le démon avec un petit froncement de sourcils.

Sebastian ne put résister et il s'approcha de lui, s'accroupissant à ses côtés pour mieux le détailler longuement. C'est fou mais même endormi, Grell avait en permanence ce petit côté psychopate comme s'il pouvait se réveiller à n'importe quel moment et vous tuer d'un seul regard. Mais, pas seulement...on pouvait aussi lire un trait de vulnérabilité sur ses paupières, peut-être du à ses sourcils courbés dans un air innocent. Sebastian ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un petit rougissement soudain avait envahi ses joues. Le démon ne comprenait pas d'où venait cet attrait subit pour le dieu de la mort...il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi sa propre main gantée s'était posée naturellement sur la pomette écarlate de ce dernier. Grell bougea légèrement dans son sommeil et ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, papillonant pour arriver à voir quelle était la cause de son réveil. Sebastian ôta sa main précipitament et se recula alors que Grell remit ses lunettes sur son nez, apercevant une personne tout de noir vêtue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Sebastian...? C'est bien...toi ? , demanda -til avec étonnement.

Le démon baissa sa tête au sol pour éviter que le shinigami ne puisse voir qu'il rougissait et il prit une mine indifférente.

Tu vois bien que c'est moi, pas la peine de poser la question..., répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Hum, pas de doute, c'est bien toi, ajouta Grell avec un petit ricanement bêbête tandis qu'il se releva tout en s'étirant. Bon alors, dis-moi mon petit Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Oh...eh bien...je suis toujours au service de Monsieur Ciel Phantomhive et...c'est tout, avoua t-il avec un petit soupir.

Ah...ce sale mioche est donc encore en vie ? Vu que son âme est déjà une propriété privée, je n'ai aucune indication sur lui dans mon Death Book, donc je n'ai aucune idée de la date à laquelle ce gamin doit trépasser, dit-il suivi d'une légère grimace tout en croisant ses bras.

C'est normal...mon jeune maître est mort...enfin, plus ou moins. Il est devenu un démon, informa Sebastian dans un petit sourire, guettant la réaction du dieu de la mort.

Un démon ? Comme toi ? Hum, je comprends mieux maintenant..., déclara tristement Grell.

Uh...? Qu'est-ce que tu comprends...?, demanda le démon avec curiosité.

Eh bien, je comprends pourquoi on ne se voit plus...ta vie a du bien changé alors...tu m'étonnes que l'on ne se soit plus revu tous les deux...d'habitude, des affaires de morts et d'âmes nous mettaient sur la même route mais aujourd'hui, notre fil rouge ne se croise même plus...c'est...pour cela, expliqua Grell tout en baissant ses yeux.

Oui...sûrement, répliqua Sebastian en essayant de paraître insensible.

Enfin, il faut avouer qu'on formait une bonne équipe à l'époque toi et moi, n'est-ce pas ?, questionna le shinigami tout en retrouvant son sourire affectueux, ses dents pointues visibles plus que jamais.

Hum...je ne te contredirais pas sur ce point-là, Grell, répondit le démon avec un petit sourire amusé.

Mais pourquoi diable avait-il sourit ? La bonne humeur de Grell était contagieuse et communicative...oui, ça ne pouvait être que cela ! Après tout, comment l'expliquer autrement...? Oui, comment se l'expliquer, c'était la question que se posait fermement Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'il fut interrompu par les mains du dieu de la mort qui emprisonnèrent les siennes. Le démon regarda curieusement Grell dans le but de faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était préfèrable qu'il le lâche mais l'émotion qui se lisait sur le visage du shinigami rouge le laissa perplexe. Une couleur rouge était montée aux joues de Grell, son sourire carnassier paraissait si sincère et ses yeux verts virant à l'or pétillait d'une lueur que Sebastian avait déjà remarqué avant mais qui lui sautait aux yeux ce soir. L'homme tout vêtu de noir se sentit transporté par ce regard dans lequel il pouvait lire tant d'amour et de nostalgie. Puis, le dieu de la mort se mit à prendre la parole dans un souffle qui donna des frissons au démon aux cheveux noirs.

Tu sais Sebastian...pendant tout ce temps où nous avons perdu le contact, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi et je veux que tu saches que moi...mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes..., balbutia t-il timidement.

Le diable se sentit paralysé par les mots du shinigami. Lui qui lui faisait tant d'avances parfois à la limite de la perversité auparavant avait l'air si triste et à fleur de peau aujourd'hui. Sebastian fut choqué de voir à quel point Grell lui avait manqué...ce dernier retira ses mains et se retourna pour ramasser son manteau rouge qui gisait encore sur le gazon. Il n'osait même plus faire face au démon dont il était follement épris. C'est avec un petit trémolo dans sa voix qu'il se prépara à se baisser pour récupérer son vêtement.

Enfin, je vais peut-être y aller...je ne veux pas te déranger alors que tu te promè..., bégaya t-il avant d'être coupé par un geste imprévu de Sebastian.

Le diable avait encerclé ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, le tenant prisonnier contre lui et l'empêchant de dire un mot de plus, enfouissant sa tête dans sa chevelure de feu.

Nan s'il te plaît, ne pars pas et reste là..., lui pria le démon avec une voix remplie de détresse.

Le coeur du shinigami se mit à battre plus rapidement, comme s'il allait carrément s'échapper de sa poitrine, et ce dernier déglutit tout en esquissant un petit sourire surpris.

Ah bon ? Tu-tu veux que je reste avec toi ? C'est vrai ?, demanda t-il pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu les paroles du démon.

Oui. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi je souhaite cela mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu t'en aille, lui répondit-il tout en resserrant son emprise sur le dieu de la mort.

Hum...Sebas-chan, commença t-il avec une voix émue, on dirait que je ne te laisse pas indifférent...petit coquin, va !

Tandis qu'il retenait le shinigami rouge, le démon se mit à sourire : Grell avait toujours ses petites expressions taquines qui avaient étrangement tant manqué à Sebastian. Comme pour se replonger dans les mêmes situations qu'auparavant, Sebastian reprit d'un ton froid, sans pour autant lâcher sa «proie».

Et alors ? Cela t'étonne...? Après tout, c'est bien toi qui a commencé à me séduire, nan ? Au lieu de dire des choses évidentes, tu ferais mieux de te taire..., lui ordonna t-il.

Quelle dureté...huhu, on dirait bien qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant entre nous, Sebas-chan !, s'exclama Grell tout en se tortillant.

Chuuuut...à quoi cela sert-il de révéler la suite des évènements alors que nous savons très bien tous les deux ce qui va se passer ensuite, sussura le démon tout en remontant sa main le long du torse de Grell pour aller défaire son noeud rayé et commencer à déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

Oh yeah, je sens que ça va être mortel..., commença le dieu de la mort avant d'être pris d'un frisson quand Sebastian mordilla tendrement son cou et caressa ses épaules.

Sebastian avait entreprit de dévêtir Grell et c'est ainsi que ce dernier se retrouva torse nu, se retournant soudainement face au majordome et aggripant sa cravate. Il jeta un coup d'oeil surnois vers le démon et lui enleva sa veste noire et sa propre chemise pour que lui aussi soit à moitié nu, gardant néanmoins sa cravate noire attachée autour de son cou. Puis il s'amusa à faire glisser ses doigts le long du torse de Sebastian, dessinant des motifs avec une petite mine malicieuse, son autre main passée autour du cou du démon.

Donc, tu es...sérieux ? Je te fais réellement de l'effet ? Tu ne te moque pas de moi, j'espère..., déclara t-il avant de baisser tristement ses yeux en direction du sol.

Le sourire du diable de majordome devint plus grand et il empoigna le menton du shinigami, le forçant à lui faire face pour qu'il puisse constaster que son regard se teintait d'un rouge pétillant trahissant ses émotions.

Ferais-je ceci si mes dernières paroles n'étaient que des mensonges...?, demanda t-il avant de rapprocher ses lèvres de celles de Grell qui étaient légèrement entrouvertes dans un petit air étonné.

Grell observa avec surprise, les yeux habituellement bruns du démon se colorer de rouge sang, où l'on pouvait lire l'envie et le désir. Mais le shinigami redoubla d'étonnement quand Sebastian approcha ses lèvres des siennes et qu'il les posa ensuite doucement, l'embrassant avec fermeté.

Grell entoura ses bras autour des épaules du majordome et lui retourna le baiser avec fougue, ce baiser dont il avait tant rêvé et qui arrivait enfin. Ce qui était certain, c'est que le dieu de la mort ne comptait pas en rester là et c'est au moment où il commença à descendre ses mains le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sebastian que ce dernier le plaqua férocement par terre et se positionna au dessus de lui, l'empêchant de bouger.

Eh bien, on dirait que tu aimes avoir toi-même le contrôle de la situation, remarqua Grell d'un ton taquin.

J'avoues que je préfère effectivement être le dominant...ou plutôt le chat, confirma Sebastian en l'observant avec appétit.

Oh, alors qu'attends-tu pour manger toute crue la petite souris que je suis, Sebas-chan ?, répliqua le shinigami en se dandinant contre l'herbe d'un air paniqué.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'attardèrent un instant sur la musculature puissante du dieu de la mort. Grell avait l'air tout frêle et chétif quand son épais manteau rouge cachait son corps, mais une fois dévêtie, ses abdos parfaitement dessinés et ses muscles obtenus à force de soulever sa lourde tronçonneuse, vous donnaient facilement l'envie de se blottir contre sa peau d'une pâleur terrifiante et de s'acrocher à lui dans n'importe quel danger. Et que dire de ces jambes, épousées par son pantalon noir, si minces et si longues qu'elles pouvaient rendre jalouses toutes les mannequins du monde. L'anatomie du dieu de la mort, partagée entre la sculpture d'un homme et la finesse féminine, était sans aucun doute un objet de fantasme qui ne laissait pas Sebastian de marbre.

Le majordome se pourlécha les lèvres et retira ,avec ses dents, ses gants blancs, rêvelant sur une de ses mains le signe du pacte le liant à Ciel.

Je ne vais pas me laisser prier..., ajouta t-il en embrassant le cou de Grell qui frissona de plus bel et se raccrocha à sa taille.

Hum..., gémit le dieu de la mort tout en déposant lui même une trainée de baisers brûlants tout le long du torse du démon.

Pendant que Grell couvrait la partie supérieure du corps de Sebastian de bisous, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs descendit sa main vers le pantalon du shinigami et lui retira, rapidement. Constatant que Grell ne portait qu'un vulgaire string rouge, il l'enleva aussi avec hâte, remarquant au passage le petit rougissement de sa «souris», et entreprit de caresser le membre déjà bien dur du shinigami, de ses mains nues.

Ah Sebas-chan...c'est très agréable..., soupira le shinigami dans un nouveau gémissement, avant de crier son plaisir quand le majordome se mit à lécher délicatement la virilité de Grell.

Le démon lâcha un petit « Uh » et continua de plus bel son ouvrage, augmentant la vitesse de ses coups de langues. Il sentait le corps du dieu de la mort réagir à ses moindres mouvements de bouche et de petites gouttes perlaient sur son torse cristallin, alors que ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des bruits de satisfaction.

Sebastian...hum, continues..., implora le shinigami rouge mais ce dernier écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que Sebastian avait arrêté et qu'il déboutonnait maintenant son propre pantalon.

Désolé mon cher Grell, je ne vais pas être dans la mesure d'accéder à ta requête..., répondit le démon avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Oh et que vas-tu faire...?, demanda Grell d'une voix faussement ignorante tout en jouant avec la cravate de Sebastian.

A ton avis...mais avant tout...lâche ça et assure-toi d'être bien accroché. Cela risque d'être..violent, lui chuchota le diable à l'oreille tout en se collant plus contre lui.

Une lueur de panique traversa les prunelles vertes du dieu de la mort qui se mit à déglutir nerveusement.

Essaye de faire ça en douceur, s-s'il te plaît..., supplia t-il avec une petite voix tout en passant ses bras dans le dos de Sebastian.

Hum...tu as signé avec le diable Grell...à toi d'en subir les conséquences..., murmura t-il d'un ton machiavélique.

Grell se mordilla les lèvres tandis que Sebastian se mit brusquement en lui, avec sa «délicatesse » naturelle de démon. Le dieu de la mort laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et de petites larmes embuaient les coins de ses yeux. Ce rôle de dominant diabolique excita encore plus l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui continua de plus bel ses mouvement de reins.

Se-sebastian ! Tu-tu n'a aucune morale !, pleura Grell tout en enfonçant ses ongles – impeccablement bien manucurés – dans l'épiderme du démon, qui libéra de petites gouttes de sang.

C'est normal, je suis un diable de majordome...je me dois de satisfaire les désirs d'autrui, quitte à utiliser la manière la plus bestiale qui soit..., sussurra Sebastian tout en penchant son visage plus près de celui de Grell, lui embrassant la joue.

Ce geste eut l'impact de décrisper le pauvre shinigami qui relâcha sa prise sur le démon et apporta sa main à sa propre bouche pour lécher les quelques tâches de sang de Sebastian qui demeuraient sur ses doigts, tout en souriant d'un air psychopate, lui qui avait toujours désiré faire jaillir cette substance rouge qu'il admirait tant du corps de son démon bien aimé.

Puis dans un nouvel élan d'affection, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du diable qui était toujours en lui, jouant à caresser sa langue de la sienne.

Dis-moi Sebas-chan, tu me dis que tu es censé combler mes désirs mais...je trouve que tu es trop lent ! C'est tout ce dont tu es capable donc...?, demanda le shinigami efféminé d'un air provocateur.

Comme prévue, Sebastian serra les dents et haussa un sourcil : il détesait être rabaissé de la sorte, il avait un orgueil de démon après tout. Ce cher Grell voulait plus d'action, et bien, il n'allait pas être déçu.

Le diable rompit soudainement le baiser et accélera considérablement la rapidité de ses mouvements, déclenchant des gémissements plus aigus de la part du dieu de la mort. Ce dernier empoigna des brins d'herbe, à la limite de les arracher, et ses précédentes larmes de douleur se transformèrent en pleurs joyeuses incontrôlables.

Ce n'était juste qu'une mise en appétit si je puis dire...mais on dirait que tu l'a compris Grell, déclara Sebastian tout en le pénétrant avec un rythme plus...endiablé.

Ou-oui...mais ne t'arrête surtout pas...je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à...AH, DEAAAAAATH !, s'écria le shinigami au comble de l'extase, tout en se répandant dans l'herbe.

Sebastian ne tarda pas lui aussi, dans un long gémissement qu'il essaya en vain de contenir, à se vider en Grell tandis que ce dernier reprenait son souffle. Le démon se retira lentement du dieu de la mort, essayant de retrouver à son tour une respiration normale, au grand malheur de l'homme efféminé qui voulait encore continuer à ne faire qu'un avec son amant démoniaque.

C'est déjà fini Sebby ! Mais...mais !, s'exclama Grell en se blotissant contre le torse de Sebastian, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

Schhh..., souffla Sebastian, posant son index sur la bouche du shinigami, on ne peut pas dire que nos orgasmes furent très synchronisés. A l'avenir, il faudra améliorer cela, indiqua t-il tout en remettant son pantalon et sa veste de majordorme.

Gné ? Tu veux dire que...on va le refaire ?, questionna Grell avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres,

enfilant lui aussi son pantalon.

Hum...j'avoues que ce n'était pas fort déplaisant...au contraire, ..Je pense que oui, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce que l'on vient de faire se reproduise..., répondit-il d'un ton neutre en reboutonnant la chemise blanche de son fidèle shinigami.

C'est vrai ! Oh oui ! C'est trop mortel ! Mais...quand ? Et où ? Roooh, je suis déjà impatient d'y être !, hurla Grell tout en sautillant comme un fou, ce qui donna plus de mal à Sebastian pour l'habiller.

Du calme Grell. Pas la peine de t'exciter ainsi, tu verras bien au bon moment où cela arrivera, s'énerva le démon en finissant de réajuster le ruban rayé de son interlocuteur.

Voui...dis Sebastian ?..., dit Grell d'une petite voix malicieuse.

Hum...oui ?, demanda Sebastian avec une mine indifférente.

Je trouve que nous formons toujours une aussi bonne équipe, je dirais même encore meilleure au lit !, déballa le dieu de la mort avec un sourire pervers.

Uh...au revoir Grell, se contenta de répondre le démon tout en s'apprêtant à repartir, un minuscule sourire d'amusement gravé sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il commença à repartir, Sebastian sentit le regard insistant de Grell posé sur lui. Dans un petit soupir, il refit face au shinigami, bredouilla un petit « Ah oui, j'avais oublié...» et s'avança vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser avant de s'en aller une bonne fois pour toutes avant que son maître ne se rende compte de sa trop longue absence.

Grell lui rendit passionément le baiser puis tomba à la renverse, sombrant dans l'inconscience, comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser qu'il avait passé sa soirée tant attendue avec son démon chéri.

Sebastian l'observa curieusement s'évanouir et se tapa la main contre son front, comme pour se plaindre de la stupidité de son ami shinigami. Puis il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il séjournait désormais avec Ciel, pensant que cette petite promenade n'avait pas été dénuée d'intêret, qu'il était impatient de renouveler cette expérience avec Grell et surtout, se rendant compte que dorénavant, il venait de trouver un passe-temps plutôt divertissant pour occuper ses longs moments d'ennui. Un passe-temps...? Non, c'était plus que cela à vrai dire...Une amitié ? Lui qui ne possédait aucun amis et aucun allié, ça ne tenait absolument pas la route. Une...relation plus qu'amicale alors ? C'était tout bonnement impossible ! Et pourtant...

_Et voilà, ainsi s'achève cette première fiction =) j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre ; Ah oui, je précise que j'ai été lourdement retardée dans l'écriture car je devais très souvent nettoyer mon clavier à cause de tout le sang qui a coulé de mon nez x) Surtout pendant les descriptions de l'anatomie de Grellou-sama w !_


End file.
